Tabor the Shark Pup
Tabor is created and owned by a Takota95, do not edit with out Permission Bio Tabor the Shark Pup leads an advanced Trussian Army unit originating form the Southern Trussian Sea. He was born and raised and a Centuries old Colony which turned into a prosperous small city. He like most there fish and built excellent boats and items, he himself works in a Shop owned by his parents who sell fish which he catches every morning with his dad and brothers. The City of which where Tabor lives is on the southern most Coast of Trussia. The area was colonized during Trussias expansionist era, it was settled by German Shepherds mainly and the colony grew to a wealthy small city that provides 22% of Trussias Fish, Fishing supplies, and boats both for commercial and personal use. The city of Psari-hon which when translated in Greek Psari means Fish and Hon in Trussian mean Hub, so the City literally mean it is a Fishing hub and the Pups abilities have helped make it wealthy because of their large assortment of fish, shrimp, and Crab. The Delectable creatures are absolutely the best compared the The Republic of the North which competes with Psari-Hon with the fishing industry. Tabor was raised here all his life, he has enitre life and frinds and family here the city itself was peaceful and usually kept neutral in most situations with the isuues betweens the Capital and the Rouge Province which is 40 miles south, when the rebelion of the Rough Province happened Psari-Hon was under threat, the Army occupied the region but then the Rough Provnce went to a further extreme and threathend invasion of the city, and enslavement of its People. The ruling Counsel of the Rouge Province waanted the City because of how much food it provided and how it could feed their army, Luckily an Invasion never happened and the Army was able the defeat the rebelions. The City follinwng became less isolated and more active in the Nation and its greatful Government. Many of the Young Pups started joined T.S.F and became a symbol of freedom for the city after the 700 Years War, though most in the city served in the army,many were on the Nations Nationsal National Guard and Defense Force. Tabor came into actions as one of the First Pups to become a Commander Then Naval General, he would lead a new Army unit of 25,000 Shark Pups, He trained and the Unit was called on for Special Operations and attacks in the Water. Many became sailors and Unit Captains and the Garrison then grew to 250,000 troops. The Navy built a new base on a island in the Cities Harbor and Tabor was not only named after that but given Command though he still mainly want to help his family at their shop selling goods and fishing with his Dad and Brothers. Tabor and his Kind are half Shark, this is due to his kind experimented in genetics for many years with Sharks DNA mainly and subjected themselves to mutations in their own DNA. because of most of their resources were under the water and they needed a ability to get to them and help improve their endurance in the environment. All the changes went off with out a problem though as it progressed more Pups wanted the changes for many more benefits, and after several generations the entire colonies genes were permanently change. Many of the Pups have different traits and DNA for a variety of Shark species. Tabor Himself has traits from a great White and a Tiger Shark, Appearance Tabor is half Pup and Shark, he is a Black and brown German Shepherd, he also has a large fin on his back and others on his his legs and tail and portions of Shark skin when he is in the water. He can hide it if needed but he usually does not need it. When he is in his Shark state, he has gills on his neck and when underwater he can swim for days without needing to service. He also has gold eyes, black portions on his upper body and brown on his bottom. Personality Tabor is strict, fun but firm. HE is extremely strong and tough and will not stand down in a fight. He is also Stuburn and angers easily and will start and end a fight with one punch. Trivia Tabors primary Weapon is a Trident he uses to when he is swimming deep in the sea. He uses it to catch Large fish and crabs as well as so he can turn it on an Attackers if needed in one on one combat. ''' Tabor also caries a small Sword called a '''Cut-Fish, it its used has a hacking weapon and tool to cut Rope, Wood, and also fish which is its main use as well as self defense. Friends Takota Speeder Azul Vuldane Random Tabor means Snare drum, so he makes a beating sond when in battle He is part Great White and Tiger Shark. When in water he shows many more characteristics and features such as skin, Jaws and fins. He subjected himself to the DNA of his own free will, so that he can help his families business. Tabor also has and Ink pouch Upon being in danger Tabor can reeas ink at his enemy blinding them so he can escape. Abilities Tabor is a Soldier so he has typical Paw to Paw combat and can handle any Forearm with ease. HE is a accurate shot and a deadly adversary. In Combat thoug he will fight with a Trident as his main Weapon, but also use his Hack fish to hack anything in his way. In Addition, his jaws are altered and str0ng as well where they wiil bight through a huge metal or strengthened objects if needed. HE is one not to pick a fight with.